1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of accessory holders such as for beverage containers, and more particularly to a novel holder which is fully articulated for universal movement and which is adapted to retain a variety of accessory items regardless of size and usage.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to support accessory items such as beverage containers or the like employing a simple wire cage construction. The mounting of cage onto a wall surface usually incorporates a single universal joint which supports the weight of the accessory being supported such as a beverage container.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered with such a prior accessory or container holder which stem largely from the fact that the single universal joint does not function properly for articulation of the holder when a weighted objected such as a container full of liquid is supported thereby. Also, the holder itself is limited to a particular size and the mounting is limited to a flat surface and will not accommodate a shaped surface. Also, the mounting for conventional holders does not permit cantilevered mounting of the holder in either an upward or downward orientation and does not provide for spacing the mounting of the holder at a suitable distance from the supporting wall.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a mounting system for beverage containers or the like which includes full articulation of the holder from its mounting through the use of separate pivotal bearing mountings in order to achieve universal movement. Also, mounting means should be provided so that the holder for the container may be mounted at a desired distance in a cantilevered fashion outward from the supporting surface as well as having a mounting shaped to accommodate or conform to the shape of the mounting surface.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel mounting system for a beverage container that includes a cup holder having a pair of upright arms terminating in a first pivotal connection with the opposite ends of a semicircular retaining ring. The first pivot means further includes connection with the opposite ends of a semicircular hanger arm having a midsection that includes a thrust bearing pivoting means readily attachable to a support hanger. The hanger may be shaped so as to provide an up or down mounting of the holder and may further include an extension arm that cantilevers the holder outwardly from a supporting surface. The retaining ring may be described as a xe2x80x9cflip-overxe2x80x9d loop which readily permits assembly of a beverage container into the holder as well as easy removal therefrom. The loop can accommodate or retain a variety of article sizes and configurations. The first pivot means includes a bearing pressed into the terminating ends of the yoke of the cup holder and is employed to movably mount a stud which includes a central portion for supporting the opposite ends of the retaining loop between the opposite ends of the hanger arm and the terminating ends of the yoke for the cup holder. Additionally, the second or mounting pivot means for the hanger arm and the hanger includes a pair of thrust bearings mounted in recesses on opposite sides of the midsection of the hanger arms and further includes a pair of mounting covers for accepting a mounting puck and screw to complete attachment of the midsection of the hanger arm to the hanger.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel mounting system for a container which may include a pivotal fully articulated mounting means so that the container will be supported in a variety of orientations as the wall on which it is mounted may move in several directions such as the bulkhead of a boat.
Another object of the present invention it to provide a novel fully articulated mounting system for a beverage container which includes shock absorbing dampers in the pivot means whereby a silicone, viscous fluid embedded into the bearings permits smooth and shock absorbing capabilities.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fully articulated pivoting mounting means which allows an inverse rotary mount of a primary hanger for the container as well as for vertical positioning.
A further object resides in providing a gyro mounting system for holding a variety of accessories such as beverage containers or the like that permits a xe2x80x9csqueezexe2x80x9d release for the container that allows other components such as pads, eyeglass holders or the like to be mounted thereon.